Provision of information, a major part of patient education, is now considered a basic right of health care. Cancer patients, perhaps, more than any other patient population are faced with processing very complex information about their diagnosis, prognosis and treatment options. The purpose of this study is to describe and compare the reading levels of cancer patients and the percentage of patients who do and do not want information about their disease, etc.